callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons that are powered with Element 115 that were introduced in the Zombies Mode of Call of Duty: World at War and was then continued in Call of Duty: Black Ops. There are twelve Wonder Weapons introduced. In order of introduction are the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device. Each Wonder Weapon has a unique function that separates it from the rest of the available weapons. The unique abilities vary from weapon to weapon but are generally devastating to the zombies in the later rounds, helping the player's chance of survival. The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Monkey Bomb were introduced in Call of Duty: World at War, while the Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Scavenger, V-R11, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device made their debuts in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is the first Wonder Weapon that debuted in Nacht der Untoten and then appeared in all of the following maps. It is a pistol-like weapon created by Group 935 in which has a magazine size of 20 rounds of a plasma ray, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Porter's X2 Ray Gun; the splash damage is reduced, the magazine is increased to 40 rounds, along with the standard damage, capacity and rate of fire boost. In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version, the reticle is different colors such as red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the second Wonder Weapon that debuted in Shi No Numa and then appeared in Der Riese, alongside the Call of Duty: Black Ops remakes, and as an Easter Egg in Call of the Dead. It was created by Edwared Richtofen, and it fires blue lightning bolts from a three-round magazine, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. It also has one of the slowest reload times of any weapon in both games. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ; it can shock up to 24 zombies at a time with red lightning rather than blue. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to be killed. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is the third Wonder Weapon that debuted in Der Riese and then appeared in Kino der Toten, Five, and Shangri-La and in the Call of Duty: Black Ops remakes of Zombie Verrückt and Shi No Numa. It is a tactical grenade which is a wind up clapping-cymbal monkey toy with sticks of explosives strapped to its back. When thrown, it attracts zombies toward it, glowing, playing music, and dancing. The bomb then explodes, damaging and killing the zombies around it. The blast radius is rather small, so it is usually used to distract zombies while the player is retreating or reviving a teammate. Thundergun The Thundergun is the fourth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Kino der Totoen and then appeared in Ascension and in the Call of Duty: Black Ops remake of Nacht der Untoten. It is a large, cannon-shaped weapon that shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air with enough force to kill zombies instantly at close range, and knock zombies down not in the center of the blast. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Zeus Cannon; which has doubled magazine capacity and damage, and a slightly longer range. Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is the fifth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Five and then appeared in the Call of Duty: Black Ops remake of Zombie Verrückt. It has a six round magazine and 24 shots in reserve which is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Winter's Fury; which has a nine round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is the sixth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Ascension and then appeared in Moon. It is a tactical grenade, like the Monkey Bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players are able to jump into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts around four to five seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. The device will take about two–three seconds to prime. Matryoshka Dolls The Matryoshka Dolls are the seventh Wonder Weapon that debuted in Ascension and then appeared in Call of the Dead. It is a tactical grenade, like the Monkey Bomb and the Gersch Device, and acts as a cluster bomb. Once activated, the doll will explode, popping out another doll. This process is repeated three times, for a total of four explosions. The explosions are extremely powerful, killing zombies in one explosion until extremely high rounds, and can down the player in two explosions should they be unlucky enough to be in the vicinity and do not have PhD Flopper. V-R11 The V-R11 is the eighth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Call of the Dead. When fired, it shoots green blast of energy, similar to that of the Ray Gun, which is capable of turning Zombies back into humans. The new human will run to the nearest body of water and freeze as Zombies pursue him, but only if he's the closest to them. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the''' V-R11 Lazarus'. The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11, or the V-R11 Lazarus, giving them a red tinted screen and having zombies ignore the player for 10–15 seconds. It also appears to give the player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear out groups of zombies or allowing them to revive downed players without interference. Scavenger The '''Scavenger' is the ninth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Call of the Dead. It is a bolt-action sniper rifle that has ammunition similar to the explosive tipped crossbow, although with a much larger explosion that vaporizes the zombies. It has extremely high damage and accuracy. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Hyena Infra-Dead; it has higher ammunition capacity and higher damage, as well as an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom. It is still not confirmed if the Scavenger is an actual Wonder Weapon, though, it is most likely, or considered, to be a Wonder Weapon. 31-79 JGb215 The 31-79 JGb215 is the tenth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Shangri-La. It was created by Ludwig Maxis, as said by Edward Richtofen. It fires a blast of energy that shrinks zombies down for a couple of seconds. As long as the zombies are shrunk, the player is able to run and "kick" the shrunken Zombie, meaning that any hits or physical contact into them will kill them instantly. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Fractalizer; which results in zombies staying shrunk for longer periods of time. Wave Gun The Wave Gun is the eleventh Wonder Weapon that debuted in Moon. When fired at Zombies, it causes zombies to cough up blood, slowly expand while floating away, and then explode into red mist. The weapon can also be split apart into two separate weapons at will. The Dual Wield version, known as the Zap Gun, electrocutes the zombies, killing them instantly. When Pack-a-Punched, the Dual Wield version becomes the Porter's X2 Zap Gun, and the combined version becomes the Max Wave Gun. Quantum Entanglement Device The Quantum Entanglement Device, often abbreviated to QED, is the twelfth Wonder Weapon that debuted in Moon. It is a tactical grenade, along with the Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Dolls. The QED has no definite effect; as it is capable of creating many different outcomes. Upon toss, the player will spin the handle on the bottom once, and push it in. It can either "Curse" or "Bless" the player, with outcomes such as extra weapons, extra perks, more enemies, or a reset of points. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons